Starting Over
by CM03
Summary: After they breakup, Lily never thought she'd have to see James Potter again. James never thought he'd get the chance to see the woman he loved again. But what happens when they both work together as Aurors? Will their past love ignite again? LJ
1. Lily's Life

**A/N-Well, I'm back! This is a new story that I just started working on, so I hope you enjoy it. My writing skills may be a little rusty, I dunno, but please tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

The first thing Lily saw when she opened her eyes was the blue sky outside her window. The bright sunlight was streaming through the curtains, illuminating the entire room. She yawned and sat up in her bed, looking over at the clock on her bedside table.

"10:45? Damn," Lily muttered, swinging her legs off the bed.

She slipped on the green robe that was hanging on a nearby chair, and strode out into the kitchen. The smell of coffee immediately found its way to her nose, and she smiled.

"You're too nice," she said making her way to the coffee machine.

"Nothin's too nice for you, Princess," a masculine voice replied.

Lily looked over to the kitchen table, where an extremely handsome man sat. He had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He smiled and dimples clearly popped out. Along with a pair of Batman boxers, he was wearing an old, beaten up sweatshirt that brought out his tan complexion.

"Ooh, pancakes too?" Lily said with an appreciative look at the man, "Remind me to thank you later."

"Why don't you thank me now?" The man grinned as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Matt!" Lily giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her.

She turned in his arms and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I have to leave soon, remember? My new job starts today, and I really can't afford to be late!" Lily said, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

Matt looked down at her. Even though she had just gotten up, he thought she was still incredibly beautiful. Her red hair was tousled, and hung around her shoulders. The thing he loved about her the most, though, was her piercing, emerald eyes.

Lily let go of the embrace and headed toward the pancakes. She was desperately hungry, and piled three on a plate.

She then padded into the living room, where the television was singing its morning news. Sitting in her favourite armchair, Lily stuffed her mouth with pancake. She looked up at Matt, who was leaning on the doorway, smiling at her.

"What do you have planned today?" Lily asked with a mouthful of food.

Matt made his way to the armchair across from her, and sank into it.

"Nothin' really," he shrugged, "It is Saturday. _Most_ people have the day off."

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and said, "This job is important to me, okay? I don't care if it requires working on the weekends."

Matt laughed lightly and replied, "Well, what if I do? I like to see you as much as possible, Lils."

Setting her empty plate down, Lily her hands on Matt's knees and said in a firm but sweet tone, "You know how long I've wanted this job, Matt. Years. And now that I've landed it, I'm going to do exactly as they want."

"I know," Matt sighed, "It's just…I don't get why you want you want to be a secretary. It's a boring job and people push you around all the time."

"It's something I've wanted to do since I was a kid," Lily said.

Matt's eyes followed her as she got up and headed toward the bedroom to get ready. He didn't notice the guilty look on her face, though.

Lily had a secret. One she couldn't tell Matt, ever, and that broke her heart.

She was a witch, and she was a vital part to the wizarding world. She never wanted to become a secretary; she wanted to be an Auror. Being an Auror required great skill and effort on her part. It was a job that was dedicated to taking down the evil in the magical world, and it was not to be taken lightly.

Today was Lily's first day as a fully-fledged Auror. She was nervous, but also incredibly proud of herself. Not many succeeded in becoming an Auror.

After about 20 minutes of washing up and dressing, Lily was ready. She chose a business-like skirt and blazer with black pumps. Her red hair was loose around her shoulders, and make-up was minimal.

"Alright, I'm off," Lily called to Matt as she grabbed her keys of the kitchen table.

Matt came into the kitchen and grinned when he saw her. He took her face in his hands and said, "You look great."

He kissed her warmly on the lips, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Mmm," Lily murmured.

"I'll see you tonight," Matt whispered as he broke their kiss.

"Yes, you will," she responded with a small, mischievous smile.

As Lily walked out the door, she thought it was a start to a pretty good day.

But how wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N-I know it's short, but please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**carm**


	2. James' Surprise

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry I don't have enough time to write a nice long one!**

**_Thanks to my reviewers:_**

**_Volume-Yep, I'm back! I couldn't stay away from fanfiction for too long! Hope you enjoy this chapter._**

**_Siriusforeva-Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_RockinToaster-Well, nice to hear from you. It's been awhile. Yeah, you see James in this chapter! Enjoy!_**

**_Alaskan Chick- Thank you so much for reviewing! Means a lot! Enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Mrs.Scott323-Glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter, too!_**

**I'm not sure when I'm gonna update next, because exams are coming up, and I'm one of those people who wait until the very last minute to get things done, hehe. I'll try my best though! Please review!**

* * *

James Potter was asleep at his desk. Again. His head was resting on his arms, and he looked as if he were very uncomfortable. Various stacks of paper surrounded him, creating a sort of wall between him and the rest of the world.

Suddenly the door swung open and a voice sang, "Oh, Prongsie! Wake up! I have some interesting news for you."

James' head popped up and peeked out from behind the mass amount of paper. There in the doorway stood his longtime friend, Sirius Black.

"Bloody hell, Sirius," James moaned, "Don't you know how to knock?"

Sirius just grinned and made his way over to the vacant chair across from him.

He and James almost looked like brothers, with the same black hair and hazel eyes. They were both the talk of the office with their good looks. Women swooned after them, and men envied them.

"What is it? 'Cause it better be good," James muttered, running his hands through his hair, "This is the first time I've slept in two days."

"That's your fault, James," Sirius said, "You push yourself too hard."

"Pushing myself is the only I know how to maintain my job as an Auror," James responded, "Now what is it?"

Sirius reached over a small stack of papers and grabbed a picture frame from the desk. It was a snapshot of a happy couple in front of lake. The man in the picture was James, and the woman standing next to him was a redheaded beauty. They both looked wondrously happy, like they were having the time of their lives.

"Guess who's the new Auror in town?" Sirius asked.

His friend looked a little confused and said, "Who?"

Sirius pointed to the woman in the snapshot, and watched James' mouth drop in amazement.

"Lily?" James asked, his eyes wide open now, "Lily's the new Auror?"

"Yep, I know. I couldn't believe it myself. Supposedly she's been training for a year now, and is now a fully-fledged Auror. She's starting today."

At this, James' eyes widened even more. He jumped up from his desk, reached over, and grabbed Sirius by the shirt.

"_What!_"

"She's starting today," Sirius replied calmly, even though James had a death grip on his shirt, "Watch the shirt, mate. It's brand new!"

James spluttered, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was going to see Lily again. He was going to see the love of his life once again. For a moment, he was ecstatic, and then reality crossed his mind.

He was going to see the love of his life that hated him.

A sense of dread filled his stomach. James strode out of the door, leaving Sirius in his office. As he walked briskly down the corridor, women threw flirtatious smiles at him. Normally, he would return the smile with a knowing wink, but this time, it was different. James just kept on walking down the hallway, his eyes focused on the door at the end of it.

When he approached the door, he decided to be like Sirius and simply walk in uninvited. He opened the door and saw a woman sitting at a desk. Her dark hair was pulled back in a slick ponytail, and she donned a pair of rectangle glasses.

The woman looked up from her work and said with a smile, "Ah, Potter, there you are. I've been expecting you."

"When were you going to tell me?" James cut straight to the chase.

"I assume you're talking about the new recruit?" The woman asked, getting up from her desk, "Lily Evans?"

A mixed look of pain and hurt crossed James Potter's face when he heard the name.

"Yeah."

Emma Brown, the woman, sighed. She really hated hurting James, who was her best Auror. She was the assistant director of the Ministry of Magic's Auror department.

"Lily Evans is a valuable woman. She has great skills, and, frankly, she's needed here. You and Black may need some help as Voldemort rises and gains power, and Evans seemed to be just perfect for the position." Emma said to James, "The only reason I didn't tell you sooner was because you looked so peaceful sleeping on your desk."

James looked sheepish for a moment, and then asked uncomfortably, "Are you aware of our, erm, history?"

"I only know what's in the file."

"And what's in the file?" James prodded. He was curious what a bunch of bureaucrats had to say about his love life.

Emma shrugged, "Big love, big loss. More or less."

James laughed coldly, and leaned against the desk.

"Yeah, more or less," he said sarcastically, "She was the best thing that happened to me, and I blew it."

Emma smiled in sympathy, then leaned against the desk next to James.

"Maybe you two could start over. You know, let go of the past and begin again," she offered.

"I can only wish."

* * *

After discussing the details with Emma, James headed back to his office, feeling a little better. Maybe seeing Lily again wouldn't be so bad. They could start anew, and perhaps, just perhaps, be friends.

As he walked down the corridor again, he started to wonder what Lily's life was like now. Was she even the same fiery, but sweet girl he knew, or had she matured into a severe and no-nonsense woman? Did she still resent him for what he had done, or was she over it? It was only a matter of time before he found out.

James found himself wondering what Lily looked like these days. He vividly remembered what she had looked like the day the photograph in his office had been taken. Her red hair had been blowing in the wind, and her green eyes had twinkled in merry delight. Lily was the most beautiful person he had ever known.

Just as he approached his office, he bumped into someone. He apologized quickly, and was about to continue walking, when he saw the person's eyes. They were a deep emerald green, and they looked strangely familiar.

The person standing in front of him was Lily.

His Lily.

* * *


	3. Meeting Again

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! They keep me motivated :)**

**Well, here's another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**carm**

* * *

As her eyes met James', Lily's breath caught in her throat. She stared into his eyes, so familiar even after two years. Heat surged through her veins to pool in a tingling at her fingertips. Forest eyes, she had called them once. Knowing eyes.

"Er, hey Lily," James said uncomfortably.

Lily couldn't believe this was happening. Her first day on the job, and she just had to bump into James Potter. She had been expecting it to happen sooner or later, but not this fast.

When Lily didn't reply, James took the risk and asked, "So, how've you been?"

A hundred thoughts flashed through her mind, things she would have liked to say but never would. Her pride forbade it. It was if all of the defenses she had constructed over the two years melted into the colour of his eyes.

"Fine," she answered finally, slightly lifting her chin.

James nodded, and avoided her gaze. His hand automatically found its way to his unruly head of hair. He ruffled it.

Lily had forgotten that he did that.

_Damn him_, she thought, as memories tumbled back into her head.

Not wanting to stand there stupidly any longer, James turned to his office door. Lily noticed that the sign on the side said:

**James Potter **

**Head Ministry Auror**

James poked his head through the door, and saw Sirius sitting in his chair, with his feet propped up on the desk. He was flipping through a book, muttering to himself as he read.

"Oy, mate!" James hissed, hoping Lily didn't hear him.

Sirius looked up, grinned, and then set his feet back on the ground.

"What is it?" he said, making his way over to James.

"Lily, that's what!" James replied, "She's right here."

"Oh."

"Save me!"

"What?" Sirius said with a sly smile, "Things not going well?"

"That would be an understatement," James murmured.

James turned back to Lily, who looked like she would rather be anywhere but next to James. Sirius strode out of James' office, and gave Lily a wide smile.

As Sirius gave Lily a brotherly hug, he said, "Hey Lils! Long time, no see."

The redhead looked a bit taken aback, but returned the hug half-heartedly anyway. When the two of them broke apart, James noticed a small smile showing on her face.

"Hi, Black," she said.

"Ah, still into the last name thing?" Sirius asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry. It's just that from all those detentions I gave you and Jam-, I mean, erm," she faltered, and didn't say anything more.

"Yes, well, I gotta go, you two," Sirius said, clearly noticed the tension around him, "Ol' Fletcher's done himself in again. That boy's not straight in the head, if you know what I mean."

With that, Sirius walked off, leaving Lily and James alone again.

For a moment Lily just stared at James, willing him to say something. _Anything._

When he didn't, the silence between them deepened. Lily drew her angry pride around her again like a shield.

"Well, I have to go see Emma Brown."

After those words, Lily parted.

James stood there, in the bustling hallway, and couldn't help thinking that if her manner had been any cooler, he would have frozen in place.

* * *

Throughout the rest of Lily and James' day, their best efforts were used to avoid each other. After their short, but horribly memorable talk, they both wanted nothing more then to stay away from each other.

It was around seven o'clock, and Lily was getting ready to leave. She was standing in her office that greatly resembled James'. It was quite bare, except for the desk and chair, and the small pile of paperwork that she had already received.

Emma Brown had spent most of the afternoon telling Lily the specifics of being an Auror, from the pay to the kind of work it involved. Lily knew almost all the information, but listened anyway.

Lily stepped out of her office, and locked the door. On the side of her door, a sign had already been bewitched to read:

**Lily Evans**

**Ministry Auror**

In spite of herself, Lily smiled. She had finally gotten to where she wanted to be. The only downside was a pesky man named Potter.

Lily, holding her jacket and her bag, made her way down the hallway. Her eyes took in the sight. People were everywhere you looked, and pieces of paper whizzed around in the air, sometimes poking the people in the head.

As Lily approached the main room of the Auror Department, she paused. Cubicles spread from one corner of the room to the other, and it was full of Ministry employees moving about. Some sat at small desks, and others looked as if they had to stand the entire day.

Lily's eyes flickered to a particular desk, where a pretty girl sat talking to a man who was leaning on the side of it. Lily immediately saw that the man was none other than James Potter. He seemed to be flirting with the girl.

A feeling Lily hadn't felt in a long time rushed through her body. It was best described as jealousy.

It wasn't him that she wanted to damn. It was herself.

Damn her for her weakness.

Lily shook herself out of her trance. She kept on walking, hoping James and the girl hadn't noticed her staring at them. She was out of luck, however, when she saw the pretty girl with James catch her eye. She gave Lily a sly smile, like she knew something Lily didn't.

Sighing, Lily kept on walking until she felt a hand tough her gently on her arm. She turned around and felt her heart lurch.

It was the man she had been avoiding all day. James.

Letting go of her arm, he said softly, "Brown wants you to have this."

James handed her a thick packet.

"Er, what exactly is it?" Lily asked, not looking at his face.

"It's homework," he replied, "Well, that's what she calls it. Just fill out the paperwork and turn it into her first thing in the morning."

Lily made the mistake of looking up. Over the two years they spent apart, she had tried to convince herself that James wasn't as handsome as she remembered him. And the love she saw in the depths of his eyes was just an illusion.

This kind of thinking didn't work when she analyzed his face now. It was practically the same, with angular features, and perfectly shaped nose, mouth and eyes.

The only difference was a small scar above his left eyebrow. She had to do everything in her power to restrain herself from reaching up and tracing her fingers over it.

"Lily?" James asked, looking kind of worried.

"It's Evans now, Potter," Lily snapped, not meaning to come off so harsh.

James winced like she had just slapped him. Lily was about to apologize, but decided against it.

_He deserves it,_ she thought but wasn't sure if she really meant it.

Just like he used to, James grinned to belie his hurt. Most people couldn't see through it, but Lily could.

"Alright then, _Evans_," James said, emphasizing her last name, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," replied Lily softly to his retreating back.

* * *

_What a day_, thought James.

Just having walked away from Lily, he was weaving his way in and out of the crowd in the Auror corridor. He looked around, and finally spotting Sirius, walked over to him.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius greeted loudly. It was hard to hear in the great din of people's businesslike chattering.

"Hey," James said with hardly any enthusiasm.

His best friend was talking with a tall woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She gave James a quick smile, her blue gaze resting on his well-developed arms.

"Run into Lily again?" Sirius asked.

He pulled James into his office, which was right next to where he was standing. He bade the blonde woman goodbye with a wave, not giving any notice to the disappointed look on her face.

In the office, James sat down in Sirius' chair, while Sirius sat in the chair across from him.

"I tried not to run into her," James said, rubbing his eyes, "But then Brown gives me paperwork to give to her, and I'm forced to talk to her."

"Prongs, you can't avoid her forever," Sirius said.

James grinned, "When'd you get so wise?"

Sirius grinned back.

"Dunno, really."

"Well, do you think Lily's ever gonna forgive me?" James asked, looking for an expression on Sirius' face. None showed.

"You're guess is as good as mine," he said vaguely, "Now, since you are feeling so down, let's go to the pub!"

"Nah, not tonight, Padfoot, sorry," James said, "Wish I could, though."

"Oh come on! What's keeping you?" Sirius replied.

"Work, as always."

"James, work has been all you've been doing lately! Why don't you take a night off and relax. What's better then a nice butterbeer?"

_Lily_, James thought without knowing it.

"Sorry, mate," said James, "Just can't."

"Alright then. I'm still going though."

Sirius walked to the door, and just as he reached it, he stuck out his tongue and said, "At least I still have a life."

James laughed and followed in Sirius' footsteps. He went to his office and settled down to do some more work.

As the hand on the clock spun around, over and over again, James felt his eyes droop. His thoughts fled from the paperwork he was working on, and on to Lily. Lily, who had once been beguiling and lovely, and now who was cold and indifferent. Well, at least to him.

He should not have been surprised. Lily had always had the ability to slice through his heart while safeguarding her own.

And with thoughts and memories flooding through his head, James fell asleep again on his desk.

* * *


End file.
